


Carnival Celebration

by Wordgawk



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 20:49:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20234161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wordgawk/pseuds/Wordgawk
Summary: A routine trip to town gives Noctis and Ignis a chance to attend a jolly gathering.





	Carnival Celebration

**Author's Note:**

> This story was written a long time back but silly me, I forgot to upload it. The story takes place before the halfway point in the game and is meant to throw the guys into fun.

Noctis couldn’t believe it. Altissia was decked out with extravagant exhibitions, tons of balloons in rainbow hues and more people were packed in the large city than he had ever seen before.

Well, he had seen this grand place filled with Moogle and Chocobo cheer once.

His eyes sidelined to the presence also in awe beside him.

Last visit, Ignis hadn’t been with him. None of his friends had been. Noctis wasn’t even positive “visit” was the right term as Carbuncle had been with him, that mischievous dream traveller.

Ignis soon ventured, “Um, did you mean for this voyage for extra curatives to be so festive?”

Honestly shaking his head no, Noctis could only reply, “I didn’t have a clue.” A surge of buoyancy made him grab Ignis’s hand. “As long as we’re here, let’s check it out.”

“Noct, we didn’t come here to play. We—“

“You’re kidding me.” Noctis threw the most astounded look he could muster at his beloved beau. Ignis was always a stickler for schedules, but how could he do this to him?

Letting out a sigh, Ignis was trying not to smile too widely. He understood too well this huge surprise was like a bag of candy swinging in front of a sugar-loving child. And fun parties were Noctis’s candy.

“Perhaps a break is in order.” As if Ignis needed to tell Noctis.

Noctis’s eyes were probably glittering like stars as he took in the sights and sounds of the festive carnival. He might’ve looked really silly but he didn’t care.

Colorful decorations, conversations abuzz with joy, games and tons of themed food; how could anyone resist going to such a place? Besides, taking a break from slicing up monsters and digging around for onions in monster-infested grounds was wholeheartedly welcome.

Noctis raised his arm in the air, decreeing, “Today, we’re not going to be royalty. We’re two regular party-goers ready to party.”

“As you say, Your Majesty,” Ignis joked with a smirk.

“Igniiis…” Noctis chided half-seriously.

“I just needed to get it out of my system… Highness.” Ignis’s grin flashed bigger.

“Ok, Specs. Where should we go first?” Noctis tapped his chin in ponder, watching the crowds mill and chatter excitedly. He snapped his fingers. “Oh, let’s get the t-shirts!”

A group of kids ran by, wearing said attire. Ignis eyed them. “The shirts are a bit loud, aren’t they?”

Noctis chuckled at Ignis’s contemplative expression for high fashion at such a leisurely event. “Nah, they’re fine,” Noctis assured Ignis, though what else could he say about a shirt emblazoned in shades of bright yellow, white and pink?

The two guys –Noctis albeit more enthusiastically than Ignis– bought their shirts. Changing stalls had been setup near the shop stand and although Noctis and Ignis went inside them at the same time, Ignis kept idling.

“C’mon, Iggy, are you still hung up about the shirt?” Outside already, Noctis spoke to the reluctant dresser through his curtain.

“No…” answered the blatant liar. The slot of space below the curtain’s hem showed Ignis’s feet turning him around and around, he no doubt studying his new attire in the mirror.

Impatiently, Noctis grasped the edge of the shut curtain and flung it open.

“Noct!” Ignis hissed, as the changing area was public. An elderly couple smiled at their antics as they strolled by.

Noctis rolled his eyes. “Out, Scientia. You’re cutting into fun time.”

Ignis complied, a dust of pink on his cheeks. “My wardrobe doesn’t have anything this close in color.”

Inspecting Mr. Nervous, Noctis liked what he saw. The shirt fell nicely across the curves of lithe Ignis and it stretched most appealing over his built chest, much to Noctis’s secret delight.

“You look great. Really. It’s cute.” Noctis added the last statement before he could stop himself. Whoops, that was supposed to be a private thought.

Letting out a soft laugh, Ignis fell into step as they returned to the main walkway for festivities. “Thank you. Might I say you look equally adorable?”

“I already know that.” Noctis shrugged offhandedly, causing Ignis to roll his eyes now.

“Is there anything you wish to visit?” Ignis asked Noctis.

Of course there was! “Oh, yeah! Let’s see—“

“Chocobos.” Both said in unison. Ignis took out his cell phone to take pictures of the scenery as they headed towards those beautiful, playful birds.

The familiar calls of _kweh, kweh_ floated along the wind to their ears. Noctis got more stoked by the minute.

“Choco, choco choco, choco…”

Noctis glanced over at Ignis who was humming pleasantly as he snapped away on his phone. Apparently, the eventual king-to-be wasn’t the only one looking forward to a fuzzy meeting.

Eager to feel some of that soft plumage beneath his fingers and hear the sweet croon from a Chocobo, Noctis quickened his step. Before Noctis was in touching distance, he felt Ignis’s hand on his shoulder. Looking over, Noctis saw Ignis wiggling his phone.

“Noct, a photo of us with our new friends before you run off and forget about me?” Ignis asked good-naturedly.

“Oh yes, I will forget all about you won’t I?” Noctis responded in kind, moving closer to Ignis to set himself up for a selfie shot. He surreptitiously squeezed Ignis’s bum as Ignis held up his phone. Ignis made a small face, but he didn’t protest. Not at all.

“Perhaps I should give you a reminder what you’d miss out by ignoring me?” Ignis pointedly whispered into Noctis’s ear in a low, velvety tone. Heat creeped up Noctis’s neck. Ignis always knew how to get his attention.

“Bask in the greatness that is a Chocobo first and later you can show me your best stuff.” Ignis was making Noctis want to pass on these festivities with growing speed.

Ignis chuckled, a mere rumble as they looked into the phone lens. “I’ll take you up on that offer.”

Noctis reveled in every minute petting and cooing with the Chocobos. He snapped some great photos of Ignis doting on a particularly chipper bird who liked poking his beak at Ignis’s spiky tall hairdo. Luckily, the Chocobo left Noctis’s hair alone when he went to give the bird attention.

The guys reluctantly pulled themselves away to move on to another attraction. Noctis opened his mouth to speak when over Ignis’s shoulder he spied a gigantic Cactuar barreling towards them.

It was a dude in a costume, but he sure could zip around.

“I’m late, I’m laaate!” In a state of panic, the Cactuar’s unwieldy arms dove between Noctis and Ignis’s personal space to force a path through.

“Ugh!” Ignis lurched to the side when the costumed cactus ungraciously smacked his beefy body against Ignis’s arm.

Bumping into Ignis caused the frenzied guy to dip forward and roll towards Noctis. Noctis could only see a face full of decorative head needles coming his way. He yanked back instinctively and yelped at an unexpected zing across his cheek.

When Noctis realized something had happened, the Cactuar was already ahead of them, racing off to his destination.

“Noct!” Ignis called out to him in concern. He spotted the damage on Noctis’s face and his eyes bored angry holes at the Cactuar’s retreating back.

“Coward!” Ignis spat at the offender, his hands tightening into balled fists. “Come back here and apologize! Do you know who you’ve injured?”

The onset of a hot temper had caused Ignis’s chest to rapidly rise and fall. His expression was one of molten indignation as his eyebrows narrowed and his sharp green eyes ignited.

Noctis gulped, his heart thudding. A burn began creeping up his face. It had been a good long while since he witnessed Ignis losing his cool, let alone yelling at someone.

Seeing Ignis flare was almost odd. It was almost entertaining in a quirky way. And it was all for Noctis.

It was damn hot.

Ignis then was beside him and Noctis tried desperately to refocus his thoughts to the sane. It wasn’t exactly easy when Ignis’s measured touch stroked below his cut cheek and Noctis’s stomach did bouncy backflips.

“I’m fine,” Noctis insisted, despite the stinging sensation.

Ignis’s eyes, so filled with ire a mere moment ago, now softened with question. “I’ll heal you—“

“No.” Noctis denied Ignis’s offer immediately, his vision flickering around. “No magic. We’re supposed to be civvies, remember?”

A little relieved smile formed on Ignis’s lips. “Ah, so you wish for a traditional treatment?” He nodded in the direction of the first aid station set up to the side.

“I guess so.” Noctis reached up to squeeze Ignis’s arm.

One short trip to first aid and a cheery Chocobo bandage later, the two guys were off again. Noctis attempted to focus on what else to partake in this festival, but now he could only think of yanking Ignis into a schmaltzy room at the savvy Leville hotel and partaking generously with his advisor.

Ignis was going on about a themed mascot pottery exhibit down the ways from where they were. Noctis couldn’t hold out anymore and blurted, “You wanna take a break and chill at the hotel?”

Ignis raised a brow in wonder at Noctis’s change of heart and his mouth curved upwards. “Oh, are you done with the sights already?”

Noctis’s zealous hands slid around Ignis’s waist and Ignis immediately stopped laughing. His eyes widened slightly at the hunger in Noctis’s gaze. Much to Noctis’s satisfaction, a hint of deep desire passed over Ignis’s face before he could hide it.

“Yes. Yes, I’d most definitely say you’re raring to go.” Ignis began to pinken, yet he stepped forward to lead Noctis to a more private party of their own.


End file.
